


Fool Me Once

by teaCup (hauntedvoice)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedvoice/pseuds/teaCup





	Fool Me Once

Jack quickened his pace down the sidewalk. Eyes glancing at the dark windows of the long closed shops he passed, heart racing when he spotted the shadow still following him. It was pitch black outside, the white orb missing from the sky in its cycle as a new moon.

Walking underneath the street lamps made him both safe and vulnerable. If whoever was stalking him these last several blocks approached him in the light at least Jack could see it coming. But on the same hand it's a major spotlight on him, like a beacon. At least in the dark he could attempt to hide.

By now Jack was more than a little lost. Running now would only make him tired. When he initially noticed his shadow he broke off from his regular route home. Taking any random turn along the street that wasn't an empty alleyway. At first it was just to see if the person really was following him or just happened to be going in the same direction. However after four corners and one moment where Jack stopped walking altogether under a light to check his surroundings it was clear where the person was heading. Wherever Jack was going.

The thin hair on the back of his neck was standing up, able to feel those piercing eyes locked into his back. He certainly wasn't anyone worth following. Jack wasn't famous and had only been living in the city for a few months now. Having freshly moved from Ireland for a new job in game development. The only reason he'd stand out in a crowd was his green hair. Jack cursed his new, relentless boss under his breath. Pissed he was made to stay so late once again when most everyone else had already long gone. Forcing him to walk home when the city had already gone to sleep.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on hearing those faint footsteps behind him. It sent his heart racing to realize whoever was following him knew what they were doing. Their foot falls matched almost perfectly with Jack's own, barely a step misplaced when he'd stopped suddenly.

It was as if he was truly being followed by a phantom. He couldn't even see any distinguishing features or clothes when he subtly checked the windows for any reflection. Which the person caught on to too quickly and stayed just far enough behind where Jack couldn't see them unless he made his movements more obvious.

That is, until his stalker got tired of following him aimlessly.

It was quiet one minute and the next Jack heard the loud smacks of combat boots against cement growing closer and closer. His brain only had a moment for the realization to set in before he was suddenly hit harshly on the back of his neck, sending black spots to his vision and jolt of pain down his spine.

Bricks of a nearby apartment building were ground into his back through his clothes as Jack's attacker shoved him against the all ofa nearby alley. The impact causing all of the air in his lungs to rush out. He felt a sharp blade slice his shirt and cut the skin underneath... and then everywhere else on his body. Like the one thousand shallow cut torture was behind preformed on him as attacker denied oxygen to Jack's system with a simple hand around his throat.

Every new gash elicited a new scream. He'd tried to not give the man, as a woman wouldn't have been strong enough to hold him in the air this long, the satisfaction but it became too much.

In the midst of it all, as his vision was going black, he heard a loud whack followed immediately by a thud and the clink of that wretched knife hitting the pavement. Jack slid down the brick wall, landing painfully on his ass and falling onto his side. He tried to open his eyes to see what happened but only caught sight of a dark figure approaching as he lost consciousness.

\---

"Thanks..." Jack mumbled timidly as he took the offered cup of coffee. The mug had a nice burning sensation against his palms that helped warm up the rest of his freezing body. A wonderful aroma wafted through the air, further relaxing Jack's tense muscles. "How long have I been out...?"

The man before him had on a black tank top that showed off his toned body. As well as pajama pants with a small white towel around his neck catching the water still dropping from his dark black hair leftover from a recent shower. "About a day? Though you did wake up none too happy when I was addressing all those cuts. I'm... I'm glad I stumbled upon you when I did. The world would really miss out if someone as cute as yourself disappeared from it."

Jack nearly spit out his sip of coffee. Instead gulping it down painfully and settling with offering the man a disturbed look.

"My apologizes. That was... insensitive towards what you just experienced. But I couldn't help it. Not when I know you'll be leaving after you're sufficiently recovered." The way the man spoke was as if he didn't want Jack to leave, but left the choice open to him anyway. "Oh, how rude of me. My name's... Mark. And you are...?"

Jack had to resist tilting his head in contemplation. He could have sworn Mark's lips were going to say a different name, one that started with a 'D' instead. Maybe he was still exhausted, his body certainly still stun all over. "Sean, but people call me Jack." The Irishman reached out and took Mark's hand in a polite handshake. "Thank you... by the way..." Jack began as he stared into his nearly empty coffee. "-for saving my life..."

"Don't worry about it. I was in the neighborhood." Mark offered a smile, one that made Jack's heart flutter without his permission.

All of a sudden Jack's mind went into panic mode. He vaguely saw Mark catch the mug before it hit the floor as Jack frantically tried to stand. "My phone! Ahh, shite-! My boss is going to kill me!"

Without missing a beat Mark produced his own cell and offered it to Jack and proceeded to head towards the apartment's kitchen to rinse the cup. His boss answered in the second ring. "Hello? This is Jack, I'm-"

"Where the hell are you boy?! The programmers needed their recent build tested two hours ago!" Jack winced as his boss berated him, holding the phone away from his ear at arms length but able to hear clearly nonetheless. "And what the hell are you doing calling from that area code? Why are you five districts away? We didn't pay for that apartment of yours just so you could live elsewhere!"

Jack wanted to roll his eyes. 'Pay for the apartment my ass,' he thought bitterly, recalling how the landlord had banged on his door wondering where his first months rent was. He really hated the company he worked at. They treated QA testers like shit. Luckily those kind of employers were few and far between. But they were the first to hire him and Jack knew just being in the area would help him get something better. "I'm sorry, sir. I-"

The phone disappeared from his fingers, plucked away with a bizarre level of dexterity by Mark. "Good afternoon, sir. The name's Mark. Jack was almost murdered last night by an early morning prowler because you couldn't let him go home sooner. So it'd be much obliged if you could be even remotely understanding and give him some time to rest and recuperate from the traumatic experience. Or is this really how you treat all of your employees?"

Jack was in awe. He couldn't believe someone had talked back to his boss so well to leave the man speechless on the other end. Although, a few things seemed out of place. Did he not remember a conversation where he told Mark why he was out so late? Why did Mark sound like he knew Jack's boss on some kind of personal level? And lastly, five districts away?! No way Jack walked that far while being followed and no way was Mark simply 'in the neighborhood'. Not to mention why Mark didn't bring him to a freaking hospital versus his apartment?

"You're too kind, sir. I'm greatful." The sound of the call ending brought Jack out of his thoughts. "You've got a week off and the company will personally pay for any hospital or therapy visits you think you need."

It wasn't much time but it was better than anything he could have haggled for on his own. "Wow... thank you... how did you-?"

"I have my ways. People find it hard to say no to me." A shutter of fear crept up Jack's spine as the words. His doubts on the situation came haunting back with a vengeance until a clap snapped him back to reality. "So, you hungry for anything? I don't mean to brag, but I'm an amazing cook. I can give you anything."

\---

By the time the week was over Mark had convinced him to leave and find a better company to work at. It took a little over a month, and since Jack was incredibly jumpy about being by himself especially on the street, Mark was kind enough to let Jack stay with him.

It had been two months since the incident and Jack had officially moved in with Mark, his new game testing job just down the block. In fact, Mark had been such an amazing person Jack found himself falling for the American merely a few weeks after he quit that first job. Though, if he's honest he felt something much sooner than that. Those doubts about the man never came up after that first afternoon.

Six months into their relationship Jack realized he still didn't actually know what Mark did. When asked, he'd always get a spin doctored answer and then be distracted from the subject with a kiss that usually lead them to the bedroom. Whenever Jack thought about it he found it didn't exactly matter too much. Mark was always on time with bills, rent, and always treating Jack no matter how many times the Irishman insisted he be the one this time.

There was, however, the one room in the apartment that Jack knew he wasn't allowed. It was a bit strange but Mark said it was his work office. "There's too much confidential data about my... clients stored inside. For legal reasons, I can't have you in there." And that was the end of that discussion.

It was hard to complain about something so small when Mark was absolutely perfect in every way. Jack couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Everything was perfect ever since Mark came into his life. Almost too perfect. Somedays he was waiting for the floorboards to be ripped out from under him.

Then one night they were.

\---

Mark had come home unexpectedly early, wearing that beautifully fitting suit again, and wandered into their living room, an uneasy air about him. Jack had looked up from his book just in time for it to be pulled away and tossed to the floor. "Mark? What's wrong? Are you oka-" Jack's question was interrupted by a needy kiss. One that had the green haired man wrapping his arms around the American's neck.

It had quickly escalated and Jack found himself pushing Mark backwards onto the bed, a seductive smirk on the other's face as he crawled up to straddle Mark's thighs and slowly remove that pesky tie and suit...

Jack woke up hours later, arms surprisingly empty and staring straight through the space where Mark typically was into the bright red digital clock numbers on the bedside table. It read 3:42 AM.

Jack pushed himself up to sit on the egde of the bed, rubbing his eyes before heading to the bathroom to pee.

Black marks and hickeys littered his skin as he gazed into the mirror after washing his hands. Jack quietly laughed at how possessive Mark tended to get in those moments. It wasn't dangerously so and it made him feel that much more loved in a way.

A noise from the hall startled him, sending his heart and mind racing. Despite the amount of time since that attack, Mark always humored Jack and double checked the locks.

He stepped into the hall, making his way to where he thought he heard the sound. A sliver of light shown through the bottom crack of the door to Mark's office. Jack's hand inched towards the knob only to freeze when he heard voices.

"... me for the intrusion, sir, but I- we can't ignore this any longer. The family is concerned he's become a weakness for you. That he's made you soft and unable to properly preform your duties... Sir."

Jack didn't recognize the voice, though it was vaguely familiar. Had it been one of Mark's friends who greeted them on one of their dates? He couldn't remember... Mark had always sent them off rather quickly.

Did Jack really know any of Mark's friends? The man was always so secretive... but careful about it. As if gauging Jack's perseptiveness to keep him happy and not questioning.

"You dare ask if I'm still 'capable'?" Mark's voice was low and threatening, making even Jack's blood go cold.

"Please, sir. I never intended- we're just concerned for your safety. Why else was he targeted by our enemy? He could be an agent for-"

Fast shuffling could be heard from the room, books clattering onto the floor, soon replaced with an ominous silence and someone struggling to breathe. "I've been the family head for 11 years. You speak to me as if I'm a child. I don't appreciate the insubordination... Or do I need to remind you and the rest of the family why, despite the other family's best assassins and efforts, I'm still the boss?"

A choked whimper came from the other voice. "No- Dark, please! I'm sorr-! I was just acting as messager!"

Jack couldn't take it anymore. Not when the man with Mark was speaking as though he was desperately begging for his life. With shaking hands, Jack opened the door.

"M- Mark?" He couldn't stop the fear from seeping into his own voice. It was hard not to when the conversation he heard finally implied Mark's job. There was no way. Mark? Jack's absolute sweetheart? The leader of a mafia family? "What's going on?"


End file.
